The present invention disclosed herein relates to a sensing device, and more particularly, to a sensing device having a multi beam antenna array.
Sensing devices are devices that detect configurations of objects using a lens or antenna to display the detected objects as images. The sensing devices may be used for searching concealed objects and a position of a fire point in smoke. Also, the sensing devices may be used when a flying object avoids obstacles under fog or cloudy climate condition. Such a sensing device includes an optical camera or an RF camera.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating an example of an optical camera. Referring to FIG. 1, in an optical camera 10, a light beam 11 passes through an optical lens 12, and then is detected by a light sensor 13.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view illustrating an example of an RF camera. Referring to FIG. 2, in an RF camera 20, an electromagnetic beam 21 passes through an antenna array 22 and a microwave lens 23, and then is detected by a detector array 24. The RF camera 20 may detect an image of an object through which light does not optically pass.
According to a conventional antenna array and sensing device including the antenna array, an antenna design and manufacturing process are complete, and the manufacturing costs are expensive.